1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic-data distribution apparatus and a distribution method which are suitable to collect and distribute information media on which electronic data is recorded.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancements in computerization of documents and dictionaries, information media, such as CD-ROMs, MOs, DVDs, and memory cards, are widely used for distributing dictionaries, magazines, newspapers, music, and the like. These media are sold at mass retailers, such as bookstores, personal computer shops, or musical instrument shops, and thus are readily available. As the use of the Internet expands, systems that allow access to electronic data through networks are also becoming more numerous. In either case, handling a great amount of information, such as carrying, exchanging, or appending such information in a paperless manner, is becoming easier. It is thus expected that the use of electronic data will become increasingly popular.
However, the related art as described above has the following problems that need to be addressed. Once an information medium on which electronic data has been recorded is purchased, the electronic data is displayed by reading the information medium with a computer or the like. After the electronic data of a newspaper or magazine that is recorded on the information medium is read, the information medium becomes unnecessary.
For example, for floppy disks or CD-ROMs, unnecessary information media are discarded due to their low cost. However, where the environmental issues are considered, recycling of all products should be considered.
For information media, such as floppy disks, CD-Rs, or MOs, since data on the information media can be erased and rewritten, it is possible to only sell the electronic data that uses a terminal apparatus for writing such electronic data. This can decrease the quantity of information media to be discarded. However, it takes some time to write the electronic data onto the information media. Consequently, such an arrangement is not suitable for selling information, including newspapers or the like, that customers need to purchase readily and quickly. Where newspaper or magazine information is sold in an electronic data format, a large quantity of information media is transported to retail stores, which can also result in the problem of collecting the used information media in the same manner as in the related art sales of the newspapers.
On the other hand, if the data is directly transmitted to computers or other electronic data display devices over a network, such as the Internet, the need for the information media is eliminated, thus overcoming the issue of discarding the information media. However, this procedure requires time for downloading the electronic data and entails a cost for the communication. Moreover, customers cannot obtain such data as required.
The present invention includes the following arrangement to address the aforementioned points.
 less than Configuration 1 greater than 
One configuration of the invention provides an electronic-data distribution apparatus that includes: an information-medium collecting unit that receives and collects an information medium to be recycled; and an inspection unit that inspects the information medium collected by the information-medium collecting unit. The apparatus further includes: an electronic-data recording unit that transfers and records electronic data stored in a storage unit onto the information medium determined to be recyclable as a result of the inspection; a product holding unit that holds the information medium on which the electronic data is recorded; and a product discharging unit that discharges the information medium held in the product holding unit, in accordance with a distribution request.
The information-medium collecting unit receives information media. The inspection unit determines whether the information medium is recyclable or not. Electronic data that is stored in the storage unit is data to be newly recorded onto the information medium and to be distributed. Any method may be used to record the electronic data. The product holding unit holds the information media to be distributed. The information media may be distributed for a fee or free of charge. The information media are retrieved from the product holding unit according to the number requested in response to the distribution request and be discharged. In this manner, the information media are collected and are recycled by directly writing the electronic data, so that the information media can be distributed. Since the customers provide distribution requests for the information media on which electronic data has already been recorded, they can receive the information media on which the electronic data has been recorded without waiting for the electronic data to be written onto the information media.
 less than Configuration 2 greater than 
In an electronic-data distribution apparatus according to another configuration, the apparatus further includes a defective-item holding unit that holds an information medium that is determined to be non-recyclable as a result of the inspection by the inspection unit.
Where a defective information medium is collected, the information medium is separated into the defective-item holding unit for separate disposal.
 less than Configuration 3 greater than 
In an electronic-data distribution apparatus according to another configuration, the apparatus further includes an electronic data receiving and processing unit that receives electronic data to be recorded onto the information medium through a network, and that stores the electronic data in a storage device.
In this system, the electronic data is transmitted through the network to a number of electronic-data distribution apparatuses installed in retail stores and the like, the respective apparatuses record the electronic data onto the recycled information media and distribute the resulting information media. This can reduce the transportation costs of the information media and can speed up the electronic data distribution system.
 less than Configuration 4 greater than 
In an electronic-data distribution apparatus according to another configuration, the electronic-data recording unit operates where the overall processing load of the apparatus is equal to or below a predetermined value.
The processing to record the electronic data onto the information medium places a load on the control unit. Without collecting the information media, if the information media are held in the product holding unit, the information media can be distributed. Thus, electronic data writing onto information media to be recycled is performed where the load is light, that is, where the product discharging unit or the like are not operating.
 less than Configuration 5 greater than 
In an electronic-data distribution apparatus according to another configuration, the apparatus further includes an automatic payment-processing unit that executes payment transactions for the information medium on which the electronic data is recorded. The product discharging unit discharges the information medium that is held in the product holding unit after the automatic payment-processing unit has completed the payment transactions.
The apparatus is provided with the automatic payment-processing unit to operate as a vending machine for the information media. This automatic payment-processing unit may receive cash and verify the cash, or may read a cash card and perform payment transactions automatically. This configuration allows the customers to readily obtain the information media on which necessary electronic data is recorded, in exchange for payment.
 less than Configuration 6 greater than 
In an electronic-data distribution apparatus according to another configuration, the automatic payment-processing unit executes discount processing for the payment for the information medium where the information medium is determined to be recyclable as a result of the inspection by the inspection unit.
It is effective to use the system that receives the information media in exchange for payment, in order to receive customer""s cooperation for recycling. Where selling the information media on which the electronic data is recorded, the apparatus provides a discount on the electronic data in a case in which the information medium is collected. The processing of the discount may make a deduction from the sales price of the information medium, or record the discount into, for example, a point card for a discount service.
 less than Configuration 7 greater than 
In an electronic-data distribution apparatus according to another configuration, the information-medium collecting unit reads the electronic data recorded on the information medium to be recycled, and determines a discounted price depending on the content of the electronic data recorded on the collected information medium. The automatic payment-processing unit executes discount processing for the payment for the information medium in accordance with the discounted price.
The apparatus of this example determines the so-called xe2x80x9ctrade-in pricexe2x80x9d. Where a customer who wishes for upgrading or the like deposits an information medium, the content thereof is compared with the content of electronic data to be sold so that a reasonable trade-in price can be determined.
 less than Configuration 8 greater than 
Another configuration of the invention provides an electronic data distribution method. The method includes the steps of: receiving and collecting an information medium to be recycled into a vending machine for information media; inspecting the collected information medium inside of the vending machine and recording electronic data onto the information medium determined to be recyclable as a result of the inspection inside the vending machine; and distributing the information medium on which the electronic data is recorded.
Since collection, regeneration, and distribution of information medium is performed inside of the vending machine, the amount of refilling can be reduced.
 less than Configuration 9 greater than 
In an electronic data distribution method according to another configuration, where the collected information medium is determined to be recyclable as a result of the inspection, discount processing for the information medium to be distributed is executed.
 less than Configuration 10 greater than 
In an electronic data distribution method according to configuration, a discounted price is determined depending on the content of electronic data recorded on the information medium to be distributed. The discount processing for the payment for the information medium is executed in accordance with the discounted price.